


midnight swim

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Community: 1_million_words, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to get in trouble Melinda,” Phil said as as he stood at the edge of the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_words** using the prompt: "Pool"

“We’re going to get in trouble Melinda,” Phil said as as he stood at the edge of the pool. 

Melinda swam over resting her arms at the ledge. A small wry smile curled on her features. Her skin wet, shimmering in the dim moonlight that illuminated the room. Her wet hair plastered to her face. She looked like a dream.

“Come on Phil,” She teased, “every ops student has a night swim at least once before graduation, don’t be shy the water’s warm.”

Her dark eyes narrowed, inviting him to join her. Phil couldn’t help but relent. He pulled off his shirt and gave her a small smile.

“Heads up,” He said.

He jumped in splashing a giggling Melinda. When he emerged from the freezing water, she had already swam over to him. She clung to him immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Aren’t you glad you jumped in?” She said as Phil placed his hands her hips, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. 

He reveled this. The closeness the warmth. He dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips whispering:

“Melinda, you have no idea.”


End file.
